PUBERTY
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: the idea of puberty never crossed the older Hitachiin's mind. Now that it has, he wished the damn thing would go away


A/N: I've noticed I haven't really written a Hitachiin twincest story in a while so I decided to write one so I can get out of my writer's block of smx

**A/N: I've noticed I haven't really written a Hitachiin twincest story in a while so I decided to write one so I can get out of my writer's block of smx. I'm in the mood to write some right now and I'm pretty much practicing it considering I've gotten better at it recently. XD **

**Warning:**

**Anyway, if you aren't a fan of YAOI, TWINCEST, OR ANYTHING ELSE IN THAT CATEGORY then I suggest you LEAVE NOW. I will not be nice to the idiots who flame this story after reading this warning. **

**Enjoy. **

**Impure Puberty **

If nothing else the Hitachiin twins have never gotten over the habit of bathing together. Even after 16 years that habit still hasn't died hard. Even now the older, Hikaru, still insisted on scrubbing his brother despite his embarrassed protest. Things _have _changed throughout the years though. Of course their bodies have grown and gone through _a lot _of changes. All through the while Kaoru had grown embarrassed throughout the years, while his brother had become self conscious just a few days ago. Of course he didn't want his brother to worry. He was being stupid, he was sure this _thing _would pass eventually…

…

The school day became old and the time to settle into bed came flying to their heads. Hikaru was the one who was exhausted the most, having had to do two make up exams. Damn he shouldn't have slacked off. He needs to do better or else his family would get on him. Kaoru felt the same way, having scolded him for the past few hours. Though he offered plenty of encouragement nonetheless. The younger helped him shrug off his backpack and jacket, practically throwing it to the other side of the room. He removed his own pack, jacket and shirt and proceeded into the bathroom. While the water started to run, Hikaru lay dead in the middle of the floor. His brother waltzed back in and sighed, "Don't be so stupid, Hikaru." He replied, kneeling down next to him and throwing his arm over his shoulder, "It's not like you ran ten miles, you just took an extra few hours in the classroom."

"That's what you _say_." The older groaned loudly, sitting up slowly until he stumbled to his feet, "You know how all this crap exhausts me."

"Yes, yes." He laughed silently. They walked over to the bathroom and the door was shut behind him. Hikaru had enough decency to take off the rest of his clothes and slid into the water. He rest his head on the side of the tub, to dazed to watch the other get into the tub with him. He felt closeness then and remembered another thing that's changed over the years: they had grown bigger and their giant tub hasn't grown a bit, basically shrieking. Of course there was still enough room for them to both share, but… y'know.

Kaoru squeezed out a bit of shampoo and stared washing his hair. Still too distracted to notice, the older Hitachiin continued to doze off. He had no idea how much time would have passed until he felt a pair of wet hands grab his shoulders, pulling him back. This quickly snapped him back to reality, "Wh-what the hell!? Kaoru?"

"If you stay in the tub," He replied, "You'll get all pruny (sp)." He saw the look of a 'so what' on his reflections' face, "I ain't letting you into the bed if you feel all… yeah."

"Hmph."

This time it was the younger's turn to ask, "Would you like me to help you bathe… Oniichan?"

Hikaru didn't hear him and when he didn't answer Kaoru took it upon himself to start anyway. The feel of something soft and gentle on his chest made him aware again, "K-Kaoru!?"

"What? Ya didn't reply so…"

"Bu-You don't havta!"

"Oh relax!" He laughed lightly, you'll be clean in a sec-and you'll be able to sleep for the rest of the night. Hey, you can even fall asleep right now." He advised.

Knowing that his brother wasn't going to let this go he laid back against his chest and closed his eyes slowly. It did feel good. He always cleaned off his brother, not even giving him a chance to do the same. It felt nice having it the other way around. He almost felt relaxed-

_Throb. _

His yes snapped open. _What the hell was __**that**__? _

_Throb. _His face turned red as he sat up quickly, looking down in the water where his legs were. OMG. It was doing it again.

"Hikaru?" Hearing his brother's voice almost made him forget he was with him…

In the tub…

Oh jeez.

He closed his legs, looking back at a now worried face, "What's wrong?"

He tired to laugh it off, "Oh, nothing!" His laugh was so fake a little kid would be able to tell he wasn't acting right. "I just… uh-,"

Kaoru put a lovely hand to his brother's face, "You're red. The water heat get to ya'?"

"U-hm… yeah. I should get ou-"

"Nah, I will. You've still got soup on you." The younger smiled before stepping out of the tub, wrapping a towel around him and walking out of the bathroom. "I'll bring you some clothes 'kay?" He called before the door closed making the other completely alone.

After a few minutes he finally let his breath go, looking back down at the thing reflecting in the water. _Damn this thing… Was this supposed to happen? _He whined quietly.

_Puberty stinks… _

…

Hikaru walked out of the bathroom wearing the full set of pajamas Kaoru laid out for him as promised. He saw his brother reading some kind of book and when he heard the other enter he quickly put it away. _Now what was THAT? _He smirked, "Whatcha readin'?"

His brother's head wiped around to face him, "Oh nothing." He smiled.

"Really. Why'd ya hide it?"

He shook his head, "No reason." He stared at his brother's face, "It was nothing I swear!"

"Yeah?" He pounced on the bed then, reaching over his brother until he was able to grab the book he hid under his side of the bed. "Gotcha!" He was easily able to resist the eager hands that reached for his book. The older rolled over and faced the ceiling, still lying on his brother, "Let's see… You're reading a romance novel?" He chuckled.

"Yeah. So what?" Though he couldn't hide the pink on his cheeks.

"Heh, so what part are you on now?"

"Um…" Kaoru let his eyes wonder, apparently not wanting to tell him the part he was exactly at. "Just…"

Hikaru cocked an eyebrow. He wasn't going to tell him. A huge smirk etched across his face. He quickly flipped the pages, stopping where Kaoru's blue flowed bookmark was. He began to read the first line and immediately his eyes widened. Kaoru froze under him. "You're reading a sex novel… 'bout two guys?"

"I-it seemed interesting." The younger admitted, "I read over some girls shoulder in class and it caught ma interest. So… I took it… for a while."

"Y'mean you _stole _it."

"NO! Just… 'borrowed' it. I'm almost done with it. I can return it tomorrow."

Very… just-wow-Kaoru." The other turned over to face him, staring at the blush that covered his brother's face. That's when he felt his own face grow hot and something-

When Kaoru felt something knock on his leg he jumped, "What the hell was **that**!?" He looked up to question his brother only to stop in his tracks to see how close his brother was. He leaned back a little, "Hikaru…?" Dazed eyes hid behind the shadows of his bangs, he had no idea why he was acting this way. The smell of mouth wash brushed against his face.

Why did Kaoru feel so surprised? Trying to move away from him? He's pretty much wanted this for a while. The younger let out his breath and when he saw his brother's eyes see the reality that was clouded he quickly moved in anyway, crushing his lips against his. Hikaru's eyes widened. _What was he doing? _The room suddenly felt awkward-at least for Hikaru-and when Kaoru finally released his lips, he kept one hand to the other's chin. He breathed heavily as if he hadn't breathed for hours, his warm breath making his brother feel hotter. "K-Kaoru-!"

All his brother did was laugh, "You've been calling my name a lot tonight haven't you?"

"But-when did y-_why_ did you?"

A heavier blush coated Kaoru's face and immediately he once again felt it throb. "Damn it. I wish it'd stop."

"Hm?"

"It's like it's _talking_."

"Uh… What are you talking 'bout… Oniichan?"

He tensed. He forgot he hadn't told Kaoru. He shook his head. He didn't want him to find out today, but his efforts were fruitless. Hikaru forgot to cover the bulge in his pants and his younger brother eyed it like it was a monster. "Uh…m, what does that mean?" The older covered his face. Damn he was so embarrassed. "Hey?" He felt a pair of hands on his hunched shoulders, "Hikaru?"

_I'm sure you know what 'it' wants. You've been aware, just haven't wanted to accept it. You know what you have to do. It'll be all good. Your bro wants it too. _

He does?

_Just go ahead._

But-

_That's the only way you can get rid of it… _

Damn, now he was talking to it…

"Hika-AH!" The sudden grab from his brother caught him off guard. He was swirled around until his head was on his older brother's lap. Hikaru sat up, pulling his brother with him until their faces were inches apart.

Kaoru looked up at mirrored, disparate eyes, "I think-Kaoru…" He breathed. He fought the thought of _ever _doing this with his relative. But he _wanted _to. The _thing _that was in-between his legs wanted it too. Their lips met in the way that you'd think you'd never see that person again. He kissed him longingly, separating their lips harshly whenever he needed to breathe. He wasn't used to it. He had never kissed his bro-_anyone _before. The older took another breath, using his slim fingers to open the other's mouth quickly, forcing his tongue in. He felt his brother moan into his mouth, his recent helping of 'commoner's' Raman shrouded it. Kaoru arched his head back as his brother kissed down his neck, hiding his face in his shoulder. He let a wondering finger slide his side making the other shutter.

"Hikaru?" His image breathed.

He leaned down to brush his lips against his cheek, "Kaoru…?" He breathed again, "Is this wrong?"

"I… don't know."

"Oh." And once again he had his back towards his brother. When he thought-though he knew it wouldn't-that the whole thing had been dropped he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He gasped lightly, "Otouto?"

"It bothers you right? I don't care what you havta do to me to get rid of it, but…"

"K-Kaoru?"

"Stop sayin' my name so much." He replied with a smile. It disappeared as his hand ran down to his brother's bottoms.

"Kaoru-!?"

"Relax!"

He turned crimson as his caprice were barged into, "Y-you don't… have to."

"I want to help you, Oniichan." He simply replied gently.

His brother's hand slid into his boxers-, "Where did you-?"

Kaoru's face turned pink and he hid his face in his brother's shoulder to hide it, "That book I 'borrowed'."

_Oh… __**DAMN **__those girls have been readin' some dirty shit- _He felt something pock inside him and he wanted nothing more than to close his legs. It felt so gross. Why did puberty have to seem so nasty? He grunted, suppressing a moan that was threatening to escape as a second finger slid inside him. He couldn't take it. He clinched their sheets tightly and soon he was able to let it out…

His eyes widened and he froze in place.

"Oh my God… Kaoru?" He felt his own brother shaking and knew that it was real. "God, _DAMMIT_!!" He rushed to the bathroom and quickly turned on the shower. He turned it on hot and quickly stripped out of his dirty clothes. The boy rushed in, practically hitting his head against the wall when he slipped. He sat in the tub, letting the hot water rush down his body. His brother followed in soon after. The younger placed his hand in the water, letting the liquid was down the drain. After a few moments of silence Hikaru spoke again, "Puberty… stinks."

Kaoru laughed awkwardly, "Sorry. Maybe I didn't do it right."

"Hm? What 'bout your book?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet." More silence and he looked up hesitantly, "Did it… go down?"

Hikaru's head jerked up and he quickly looked down at his member, "Yeah a little actually."

"Haha, guess it worked after all, ne?"

Silence.

"Otouto… it's not your fault. It's ok, it's not like I caught some kind of disease."

"'Kay."

Hikaru stared at his blushing brother and remembered the other way his little problem said he could solve this. "Well, if you're _that _concerned then there _is _another way we can take care of it."

"What is it!?"

"Hm, _sex_." He replied seductively.

"WHA-!?" Before he could say another word Kaoru was pulled into the tub and pinned down by his older reflection. Hikaru was staring at him with eyes that seemed like they belong to some kind of rapist. "Hika-"

"Kaoru." His brother pleaded, pulling down his wet caprice. The younger stared up at him, blush rising from his cheeks either from the extremely hot water or the embarrassment of being needed by his brother so much. Either way he agreed by giving him a soft kiss to his lips, a kiss made harsher by the older Hitachiin. Kaoru quickly opened his mouth, letting the other's tongue explore the rest that he had yet to taste the last time. His brother's fingers ran throughout his whole body, slipping down his boxers in the process. Their members met once and Kaoru leaped in response. He paused, covering his mouth in embarrassment. "Sorry." He replied, but this only made his brother smile.

His brother helped him pull off his shirt as Kaoru was forced to face away from him. Water splashed against his face and he quickly pulled back his hair. As if the steam wasn't clouding his vision enough. He felt the older's hand slide down his silky body, shiny and clean from the shower's water. He stopped when it was on his stomach, holding his brother up and at first he had no idea what his brother was doing until he felt something big enter his backend. He gasped out accidentally and supported his weight against the wet shower walls. As they began to rock Hikaru felt the need to see what his brother thought of having a finger up his ass. He tried to smirk between pants, finding it difficult as he slowly laid his hand on his brother's member. He laughed tiredly, "Ha, you're-uh-_hot _down there-"

The younger Hitachiin bit his lip feeling his brother's finger this time. Now he knew how Hikaru must have felt. _Weird. _

They began to rock faster, no longer able to hold their panting and moans. Hikaru, however, was able to suppress his more by hiding his face in his brother's lovely shoulder. He felt some kind of weird, sensation thing swell up in his male body part and soon it became too much-

What the fuck? He felt his brother shudder underneath him and soon he realized what he was doing. He paused now, feeling his own release happen soon after. Hikaru came out from his brother and sat on his end of the tub, watching his brother spasm before him. _Damn that was weird. _

After a few moments, "Hey, Hikaru?"

"Uh, yes?"

Kaoru paused before looking back at his brother, red dominating his face. His shaking lips mouthed out the words before he was able to speak them,

"Puberty _SUCKS_."

**Um… yeah. That's it. REVIEW. Thanks for reading my poorly written story. I hope you didn't feel the need to slap me when you read this. I'm really used to writing, 'cute' (lol right), fluffy, somewhat fanfictions of them. They do kiss and crap but this is really only the third time I've written like this. I hope it isn't horrible. I won't edit this for a while. I always end up hating what I write when I read it over again. At least, just the smx seens. **

**Anyway, yes, I decided to write another Ouran fic because I haven't written one in a while and had to get over my longing for writing smex before finishing my other stories. I am REALLY busy w/ all of this. I'm not going to write three stories at the same time ever again unless they're one chapters. **

**Enough of my talking. REVIEWS please. I'd REALLY appreciate it. :3**

**P.S. I gotta get going on ma hw**

**P.S. 2 Don't worry y'guys. They liked the smx just... not the crap that came after it XL**


End file.
